How About Now
by Bite Me is back
Summary: Stuck at the sand siblings house on chirstmas eve sakura discovers something else about gaara


**HOW ABOUT NOW**

I own nothing

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were staying at the sand siblings house since, well they were stuck because of a sand storm and it was Christmas Eve. Sakura and Temari were talking and listening to music, while Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro were playing video games. But Sakura couldn't concentrate on the conversation because she was eying Gaara. 

"Sakura are you checking out Gaara?" Temari asked. When Gaara heard his name he listened in their conversation while watching naruto beat Kankuro in wrestling.

"Yea-NO i was looking at what the boys were watching." Sakura said covering up.

"I knew it. You like Gaara." Temari squealed quietly, but what they didn't know was that Gaara heard.

"Don't tell anyone please, if Ino or someone finds out they'll mock me and never stop asking questions," Sakura pleaded

"Don't worry Sakura your secret is safe with me." Temari said

"Tank you, now look at this new CD. It has a bunch of great songs." Sakura said

"Well put it in the CD player and let's hear it."

"OK" She popped it in and it started playing.

_"_ _It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along it rolled right off my back_

_Obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?"_

"OMG I love it, it reminds me of you and you know who because you two would look gret together." Temari squealed a little to loud.

"What was that Temari?" Gaara asked

"Nothing" She said quickly. The thing was that Gaara really liked Sakura but was to shy to admit it.

"Oh hey it's late I'm going to bed."Temari said

"Same here" The two girls went into their seprate rooms. When Sakura reached her room she got into her black night gown that stopped at her mid thie with a red bed robe to cover up and hopped onto the roof. She gazed up at the stars since the storm stopped.

"Wow the stars are alot bigger and brighter her. And there's alot more to." She said to no one

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked her.She looked back to see Gaara. Sakura blushed at the sight of him.

"Sure"

"What are you doing up here, everyone else is asleep" Gaara asked

"I just wanted to see the stars, their so beautiful." Sakura said as the cool wind blew in her hair

"Hn" At that Sakura just giggled a little then looked down with a sad expression. "Whats wrong, you were just giggling and now your sad" He said as he sat down next to her. "And plus it's Christmas Eve. I'd think you'd be happy."

"I am happy it's just you sounded like Sasuke. And I don't want to think of him ever again."She said looking into his eyes

"What if I can help you get through all of that?" Gaara asked looking into her eyes

"What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked

"Oh just this" With that said he crashed his lips with hers.Sakura's eyes widen in shock but started to close. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss got deeper and deeper until their bodies were on the ground with Garra on top. Gaara was the first to pull away to breath. "Did that help any?"

"I still think I still could use some more comfort."Sakura said

"Gladly" Gaara said kissing her on the lips and traced down her jaw bone to her neck and nipped in this one spot that made her moan. "How about now?"

"Can I stay with you?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded. "Then yes I will" With that they kissed this time neither of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
